Intellectual Love
by VelocityWolf
Summary: A particular lynx was always fascinated by the concepts of love. Unfortunately, she still lacks the personal experience to justify her sentient feelings. Luckily, an azure hedgehog was there to comfort her. Although he could only assume to be the last Mobian on the planet to ever give love advice. Especially if it's for an A.I... SonicxNicole.


**Sonic and the characters are rightly owned by the properties of SEGA. The cover image is owned by 'glitcher' from Deviant Art.**

 **Hai everyone. I decided to make one-shot pairing that was pretty obscured from the community: Sonic and Nicole!**

 **This is strictly based off the Archie Comics. And although it's not really essential to know, this story sets before the Super Geneses Wave erased their original timeline. And is straight after Eggman destroying Knothole.**

 **Thank you, and hope you enjoy. ^^**

* * *

It was a brilliant nightfall, clear night sky revealing the performance of the shimmering moon as it gifted its magical glow towards Mobius. The New Mobotropolis continued to stand mighty thanks to it's construction by the city's hostess; NICOLE. It has only been a few months since the evil genius had – once again – annihilated their former home – the Knothole residents wouldn't know what to do if it wasn't for their intellectual processing unit to help create a newfound place for them to live their lives safely.

Everyone was soundlessly asleep, including a particular azure hedgehog, curled up into his blanket as he got himself tucked into his bed. It has been a while since he was able to sleep like this, being a hero of Mobius surely took spare time off his hands; although, it was a responsibility he was willing to not procrastinate on.

However, he was still Mobian, and with terms of their physiology, they need their nine hours' worth of rest – nothing was going to stop him from waking up fully energetic tomorrow.

Well… Except for a particular lynx.

"Good morning, Sonic." A figure suddenly materialized inside the hedgehog's room, she released a neutral smile as she watched Sonic stirring in his sleep.

The speedster, who was inches away from entering his dreams, was unfortunately interrupted as he registered the familiar tone and voice. "Good night…" He mumbled, his voice muffled upon face-planting the pillow. Regardless of his lack of awareness, he only wanted to sleep for once.

Nicole dropped her smile; reverting a neutral stare. "I just wanted to inform you that you have an upcoming appointment with Princess Sally within Castle Acorn, at 9 O'clock this morning."

It took much of Sonic's willpower to make an effort to turn over his side and meet face to face with the lynx. Unfortunately, he misread his position on the bed and fell off the edge, landing face first onto the carpet with an audible 'thud'.

With most Mobians who could've watched Sonic's failure attempts would merely laugh at his dismay. However, Nicole wasn't like everyone – and being the only witness within the room – she looked down worriedly at the azure hedgehog. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy…" The blue blur groaned, the unexpected impact caught him fully awake, there was no turning back now. "Nicole, you do realize what time it is, right?" He questioned while rubbing his head, he had a grimaced look as he realized a bruise coming his way.

"Certainly, it's 4 O'clock." She mentioned, returning back to her neutral smile.

All the while, Sonic was getting up from the floor. He stretched his limbs before giving the lynx an odd look, staring intently into her solid hologram. The stoic and blank in the holo-lynx's expression did reveal exactly how serious she was through this dilemma. "You couldn't wake me up a little bit later? I was trying to sleep!" The azure hedgehog exclaimed, feeling slightly frustrated from losing his well-earned rest.

However, Nicole tilted her head, her ears seemingly perked with curiosity while her look questioned the logic behind Sonic's words.

"You know what sleep is, right?" Sonic placed both his exposed peachy hands on his hips, raising an eye ridge.

"Of course…" For the first time Sonic knew; she hesitated. Her lips curled but couldn't open up to form the next sentence; almost reluctant to do so. She looked down on the floor, innocently rubbing her arms as she tried to process her hard drive.

Sonic's hardened stare died down after witnessing her struggle. He merely shook his head as he sighed his frustration away. "It's what we need in order to restore our energy for the next day. You usually have a sleep mode, right? It's sorta like that." He explained.

However, Nicole still seemed at defeat, her expression laid droopy - continuously looking down at her feet. "After designing New Mobotropolis, it's not recommended for me to recharge my components. It's my duty to defend the city 24/7 to prevent threat disturbing peace. But I... apologize for awaking you."

It was oddly surprising for the blue blur to hear the heavy sincere in her tone. He was normally used to the usual formality and blankness of her voice, despite the rare occasions, she would perform some sort of joy or sadness overwritten on her facial features; but that was merely an illusion from her programming…

…Right?

Needless to say, Sonic couldn't stay irritated at the lynx's naivety, seeing her scrunch up her posture - like a child who was told off by a parent. Probably nobody could resist such an adorable performance she could unintentionally make out, sometimes.

The speedster decided to reassure her from the disparity. Placing an arm on her shoulder, to which the lynx was almost startled from the interaction as she lifted her head up to look into the emerald irises of the azure hedgehog. Her processors seemingly calmed her down upon his reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it, I'm not mad at you. So try not to look so glum, okay?"

"Y-yes, Sonic…" Her processors acknowledged his request. However, her mind seemed to be elsewhere, primarily focusing on his touch. The physical interaction was enough to cause noticeable comfort, feeling his warmth transferring onto her own holographic appearance, the feeling was intense, for Nicole anyway.

But why would she behave like this towards the blur blur? Generally, the lynx was used to physical interactions. And yet, she finds herself feeling at a dysfunction from Sonic's exposed hand upon her fur. This feeling didn't come close to be equivalent as hugging with her friend, Sally.

Sonic revealed his trademark grin as he witnessed her subconscious smile, which unknown to him, was primarily due to the warmth he emitted from the hand he was transferring from. He then let go, parting their interaction.

Instantaneously, the lynx felt the warm sensation vanish, exchanging it with typical coldness that she usually gained. Not the type of cold that causes shivers, but the type that reminds her of her hollowness - that she was simply an A.I. and nothing more.

However, Sonic didn't see Nicole's upset frown as he was already approaching back to his place of rest. "I guess I'll just start with an earlier routine today." Sonic yawned, feeling significantly more or less awake by now. He grabbed his usual red with a white stripe sneakers, which sat beside his bed.

The lynx snapped out of her demeanor, staring intently at Sonic as he entered the bathroom. Curious as to the routine Sonic mentioned, she decided to step her foot within the sky blue room, the lynx eagerly watched as Sonic obliviously took out a tooth brush from the cabinet, applying paste over it before using it to brush his teeth, As he lazily stared at himself from the cabinet's mirror. He took note of brown fur and purple robes invading the background - he took an angle , catching a glimpse of Nicole through the reflection; her head tilted curiously, one of her ears tilted sideways – her face revealed interest by what Mobians do with their morning. The speedster sighed, swiftly turning around to eye at the small lynx. Her ears instantly perked up from the reaction he was giving her.

He took out the tooth brush from his mouth – his lips still filled with foam from the tooth paste. "Not that I really mind, but aren't you supposed to be doing your techno bizz, somewhere?" Sonic mentioned, showing her a look of disapproval.

"Perhaps." Was the only word escaping the holo-lynx's lips - reverting to a stoic gaze. "I have always been interested in a Mobian's lifestyle." She lastly added.

"You do know what happens to a curious cat, right?" Sonic essentially smirked, turning over to the sink to spit the remains of the toothpaste.

The lynx grew almost dumbfounded, trying to study Sonic's form of riddle. Being mostly A.I did confiscate her abilities to understand common sense. "What do you mean?"

Sonic should've predicted at the questioning response, forgetting the fact that he was talking to an actual artificial intelligence. Although, She does occasionally fool him from her outstanding performance of a living being, but only to some extent - it's what usually makes Nicole so unique.

"It's nothing; just an old saying." Sonic continued to smirk, teasing the poor lynx. He finished refreshing himself as he dried off his mouth and hands with a piece of towel before passing by Nicole and swiftly exiting the room. He grabbed a pair of white gloves from the drawer, tightening them up over his wrists and adjusting the cuffs. He then made his way downstairs.

The said lynx didn't momentarily follow him, still at loss of what he meant by his question. But she shook her head, watching Sonic leave. She allowed to reroute herself into the living room, downstairs; de-materializing from Sonic's bedroom.

She popped into the living room, just in time to see the azure hedgehog entering. "How do you like your new home, Sonic?" The lynx questioned, he watched as Sonic casually passed her without much of a glance; used to seeing the A.I. perform her vanishing and reappearing acts.

Although, her question did give him thoughts about the house; it was only recently he moved away from his parents' home, they thought that was time that Sonic lived by his own responsibility. It's not like they are moving to a different city, anyway. Nicole was more than happy to oblige a reconstruction from an old abandoned home at the outskirts of town to suit more of Sonic's style. Which by that term, would mean sky blue colored walls, dark blue carpet and a white ceiling. The rooms themselves where just average, which was more than enough of Sonic's delight - as long as it was a suitable place to live, the speedster was more than satisfied.

"It's way past cool." He complimented with his usual famous quote. "It reminds me of my parents' home, but more my style."

The A.I beamed at the comment, clasping her hands behind her back as she puffed out a proud smile. One of the few rarities of revealing genuine emotion from the holo-lynx. "I'm glad you like it, Sonic."

His reply was a cocky grin, giving her a thumbs up as he proceeded to the kitchen, searching for something to munch on. Since it wasn't technically morning yet, he might as well give himself a small snack to settle his hunger to.

Meanwhile Nicole got herself preoccupied, wondering aimlessly around the living room. Sure, she created the rooms in a way she thought was suitable for a Mobian to live in. But despite the interior design, Sonic's items and valuables were excluded. She took note of Sonic's red electronic guitar sitting on the sofa, a radio on the coffee table, a well grown tropical house plant just beside the entrance of the room, and… Well that was it. There wasn't fairly much content; which only means Sonic was still busy sorting his things out from his parents' house. Or that he really didn't have much valuables to begin with.

The lynx could only assume the latter; Sonic wasn't much of a Mobian who would stay in one spot for too long, therefore he wouldn't necessary require so much possessions. His home was essentially his only place of rest after adventuring.

However, her eyes caught a glimpse of a picture frame just by a drawer at the far end of the living room. Her mind curiously wondered as she approached the object, seemingly standing out from everything else; which only made her further wonder why she didn't notice it sooner.

She noticed that the picture displays the Freedom Fighters; Sonic's closest friends. Even herself was included, happily beaming a smile at the camera.

She was drifted off to the first time she staged their arrival to New Mobotropolis. It was at that same day where they all decided to take a photo as a whole group to appreciate Nicole's efforts of saving hundreds of Mobians from the clutches of Eggman's schemes.

Her grassy green orbs traced over to each of her friends, until she stopped at a familiar coyote and a yellow rabbit. It wasn't much to Antoine and Bunnie's appearance that caught her attention, but what they were doing within the picture was what triggered the lynx's curiosity.

They were both holding in each other's arms, invading their personal space as they touched muzzles. Nicole intentionally zoomed her head in, concentrating at the attraction they displayed. It was fairly noted that they were kissing. However, the intention was still somewhat unknown for the lynx. She still couldn't abbreviate the feeling of love, or understand it's concept.

While being part A.I has its particular perks, being part sentient could also awaken endless desires and confusion; which she assumed it was seemingly forbidden from her programming to understand in the first place. How was she supposed to be an advanced A.I if she wasn't allowed to learn the actual meaning of feelings and sensational emotions?

Her thoughts reminded her back to what Sonic had semi-told her, referring to a cat's curiosity. Again she found herself pondering her thoughts.

At that moment, Sonic entered the room, throwing up an apple in the air before catching it into his other palm, and vice versa. He once again threw it in mid-air, that's when he realized the lynx starring at the picture frames he recently set up. "Something caught your eye?" Sonic questioned, getting Nicole's attention, as he effortlessly caught the apple without paying much attention to it, before biting into it. Being too much in her own concentration, the lynx grew startled from the sudden voice in the room. However, she quickly regained her composure before the azure hedgehog noticed. She turned around, revealing her flashing emerald eyes. "I was only curious."

Sonic could only chuckle. His mouth still full, he responded with a muffled voice. "Well, curiosity-"

"-Killed the cat." Nicole interrupted him, she gave a sly smirk as the hedgehog before her was caught off-guard. Evidencing from his widened surprised eyes.

He managed to swallow the remains of his apple before speaking "Yeah, you finally caught on." He was genuinely impressed how quickly she managed to solve the small quote. On the other hand, he needs to mentally note to never challenge an A.I to play mind games. Even if it wasn't intentionally thought of.

The speedster jumped onto the couch, close to finishing biting around the core of the apple. He turned to gaze at Nicole, who looked like she was thoroughly pondering at something as she essentially stared onto a blank wall.

"You know; you can sit down on the sofa - It won't bite." Sonic grinned, placing his feet on the coffee table as he relaxed his arm on the back of his head while still firmly holding his piece of fruit.

The said lynx shook herself, focusing her attention at the speedster, with a nod of acknowledgment, she slowly walked up to the couch. Feeling reluctant, but eventually grew the courage to sit down. She sat firmly as she could, her back straight, her paws by her lap and her shoulders tensed.

Sonic couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Which Nicole took note of, adjusting her ears at the sound before turning her attention to the hedgehog.

"What's… So funny?" She genuinely asked.

"You look like you never sat before. Just relax your body; go with the flow." Sonic guided her, still cracking a grin.

The lynx couldn't help but frown; it was true what Sonic stated - she was more comfortable standing up, because she never had the experience of sitting on furniture before. It was only recently that she managed to get to perform her hologram to an appearance she mostly desired. She never had to worry about the motions of her limbs, previously.

Eventually, she followed Sonic's command. Slouching her shoulders as she released the pressure of her back, respectively. She felt herself grow a sigh of relief, feeling the stress removed as she relaxed.

Sonic couldn't help but let out a proudly smile; watching as the lynx placed her hands beside herself. She grew more comfortable, letting herself gently fall against the couch, feeling the coolness of the material upon the back of her fur.

"See, that wasn't hard, was it?" The blue blur replied cockily. He aimed at the bin that was beside the sofa, flicking it with the tip of his finger as it managed to score into the trash, disposing it.

However, the holo-lynx was reluctant to reply. She still had something things she wanted to discuss about, regarding about the particular image she saw within Sonic's picture frame. "Sonic…?"

"Hm?"

"Why do Mobians kiss?"

The conversation paused, Sonic initially looking at Nicole, raising his eyebrow. However, his emerald eyes oddly gazed upon her inquisitive grassy green orbs. Although, her expression did manage to get through the azure hedgehog; assuring him that she was genuinely intrigued to learn. "Depends who you do it with."

Nicole pondered for a moment, she can vaguely remember Sonic and Sally kissing through multiple occasions. She does understand the separate difference between biologically related and unrelated love.

"What's it like kissing with Sally?"

Again, there was an awkward silence as Sonic attempted to register the question into his head. He was defiantly uncertain what source made her come up with this sort of stuff. He did distinctively frown in regards to the personal question; it was ages ago since the Princess and himself broke up; and was still a touchy subject for him to talk about.

Nicole did notice his demeanor taking an impact to the question. Instinctively, her ears lowered with disappointment. Her eyes and head also doing the same motion. "I'm sorry, Sonic…" Her tone was low-spirited.

"All that stuff is old news. Don't worry about it." Nicole heard him claim. She slowly perked her head up. To her pleasant surprise, the azure hedgehog held a warm heartfelt smile. Which to Nicole's perspective was feeling awestruck, her lips parted, as her eyes starred at the wondrous smile.

Despite the touchy subject, Sonic understood the holo-lynx's reasons. He knew it himself that she was still confused with her distinctive feelings; it was only right to help out a friend whenever necessary. "I guess when it comes to Sally, my mind goes all over the place. There used to be a spark between us… But now…" He trailed off, unable to form the right words to finish the last piece of his sentence.

Nicole nodded with the knowledge she was receiving. She subconsciously scooted closer to the blue blur, unsure what was making her feel the desire to do so.

"It sounds extraordinary." She claimed.

However, Sonic was oblivious of her advances. "Only if you pick the right people." He snorted, as he rested both his arms behind his back, starring idly at the ceiling.

"Sonic…?" The lynx murmured. Sonic noticed that she was looking almost shyly at him. Which got his ears to perk curiously at the sudden representation of her tone.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever have a longing sensation of returning to that experience?"

This question made him glance at the corner of his eye, before averting his gaze. "Why'd you ask?"

"I… Want to personally understand how it feels like." She was reluctant to admit it, but eventually took a bit of courage to manifest her words.

Needless to say, the speedster grew almost alarmed from her request. He swiftly turned to stare at her. But what he got was a lynx innocently curling herself like a ball as she clutched her knees close to her chest. Her face away from the azure hedgehog.

A small pang of sympathy struck his chest, dropping a deep frown. It must be difficult to cooperate her feelings in regards of being half machine and half sentient. So Sonic understood where she was coming from with all these questions, as if she was revising for a multiple choice question test.

Despite his former love for his ex-girlfriend that seemed to be at breaking point, and that his feelings were giving him mixed opinions - he would still feel highly wrong to take Nicole as an advantage of distracting himself from his dilemmas. "I'm sorry, Nicole… I don't think you're asking the right person for the job." Sonic replied with a lowly tone, feeling at sorrow of his decline. He sighed, looking down at his palms on his lap; feeling out of his comfort zone.

However, Nicole had other intentions; she processed his words; searching the meaning to it.

"You're just as perplexed from intentions of love, as am I?" Nicole registered the shift of his seat, he simply responded with a light nod. Instinctively, she moved closer to the azure hedgehog.

"And you're broken away from any relationship?"

Sonic winced at the question, but he remained true, nodding his head.

"And you need someone to comfort you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. To which Sonic primarily froze. It was enough answer for the lynx to scoot closer.

"If that's your answer, then I analysed a conclusion…" She softly spoke, gently latching on both of the hedgehog's hands as she gently gripped them in her palms. Even with his gloved on, she could feel his blissful warmth invading her hands, and essentially making her feel like she was meant to fully function as a living Mobian.

Sonic was having a hard time to remove away from her grasp, stricken by the sensitive topic. He felt powerless to control the motion of his arms but dared to lift up his gaze, meeting contact with her kind-loving eyes. It was something Sonic wasn't used to observe coming from the lynx, but this particular night revealed just how much Nicole was capable of revealing her feelings.

"…That my feelings truly indicate that you are the right one."

Sonic wasn't able to comply a response to his reaction, as the holo-lynx let go of his hands and cupped his muzzle; causing the blue blur's mind to freeze from the surprisingly warm palms upon the surface of his peachy skin. He could feel her pull as they narrowed the gap between each other, their heads becoming closer and closer, they both instinctively shut their eyes. Sonic finally giving in to his feelings as their lips made contact.

Nicole's hologram didn't seem to comprehend her full blown emotions, as it occasionally transmitted a static. Fortunately, it died down as they begun to sync with her sentience. The lynx herself felt her mind erupting like fireworks as she firmly held the azure hedgehog. Feeling the relief from her over-bearing tension. She was glad to finally have the opportunity to feel the unique sensation that she struggled to learn at the very beginning.

Sonic was feeling somewhat at ease from the conflict of his feelings. Everything essentially swept away from his mind; even away from his reality; only concentrating the moment with the lynx. It was fairly surreal to have this happen with an A.I. But Sonic realized that she wasn't just an inanimate object. She genuinely could process her own thoughts at will, as well as consist of her very own emotions and commit reasons. She was practically a life form – a living Mobian with a few traits of an advanced computer.

The interaction seemingly took longer than the azure hedgehog was comfortable with, as he tried to part their kiss. But Nicole was feeling otherwise, she couldn't have enough of the newfound sensation, longing for the bond between them to last. She promptly took hold of his shoulders, before wrapping her arms around him with intensifying passion. Sonic could only silently squirm, his cheeks seemingly glow a tint of red from the alarming affection she unknowingly revealed. To his dismay, Nicole didn't seem to care.

Eventually, Sonic was running out of patience, as well as air. Luckily enough, the holo-lynx parted their kiss, as she starred at the eyes of the Mobian she bonded with. Sonic could visibly see her shimmering green orbs, revealing the fiery passion within.

Sonic noticed that she was still holding him closely, there was no sign of her departing from the touch soon. And even the blue blur himself found his arms subconsciously latching on to her hips.

"That was… Something." Sonic broke the silence, his mind still dazed from what just happened. His body still felt an odd tingly sensation from his adrenaline.

Nicole didn't make an effort to reply Sonic's comment. A graceful smile with grassy green glistened eyes was more than enough answer for the blue blur. She once again got Sonic off-guard as she intentionally leaned herself forward, planting her muzzle against his torso while she held him tightly.

"Thank you, Sonic. It's just what I needed." The lynx's smile never leaving her features, as she shut her eyes once more.

Sonic did find himself in a tricky position, but regardless, he could only give in at this point. This was practically at a 'no return', anyway. He wrapped his arms around her while leaning down on the sofa's arm. Placing his head against it as he allowed Nicole to lean on him. Although, he wasn't entirely certain how he got himself into this position, he oddly did find enjoyment of his time spent with the holo-lynx.

"Nicole?"

"Yes, Sonic?"

"You do remember how the curiosity killed the cat, right?"

"Yes, Sonic." She confirmed, eyes still shut. But a small meaningful smile formed across hear lips. "But satisfaction brought it back."

Sonic could only reveal his dumbstruck, starring up at the ceiling as Nicole managed to find a way to contradict the quote.

"Just go to sleep." The blue blur replied with a playful scoff, finding a pitiful excuse.

"You know that I don't have that kind of input."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you-"

"Because you're comfy." She cut him off. A simple but bold statement, it was expected - coming from Nicole, a holo-lynx lacking common sense. Although, Sonic did find it strangely adorable.

The azure hedgehog instinctively yawned, realizing that their little event did take a toll to his tiresome body. He closed his eyes, already feeling the remains of reality drifting away as he entered his slumber.

* * *

The speedster was awoken from his rest, finding himself blinded by the sun rays peeking through his window. He typically yawned, stretching his arms in the air. He lazily glanced at the clock on his wall.

'8:45…' He mentally stated. Still starring with eyelids half closed. But he essentially widened them from his sockets as he instantly remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere in fifteen minutes.

'Sally's gong to flip if I don't be the-' Sonic was mentally interrupted from his thoughts, trying to lift himself off the sofa, Only to feel a small weight preventing him from doing so. He lowered his gaze, eyes still widened with surprise as he observed of a particular lynx resting soundlessly on his torso.

Suddenly his mind came rushing down on him as he remembered the last night events with Nicole. He quietly lowered himself onto the sofa. He wasn't extremely certain if the lynx was able to feel his hefty body motions. But he decided to rely on his instincts to prevent from disturbing her.

'I'm sure Sally could wait a bit…' Sonic replied thoughtfully for the lynx. He swiftly placed an arm behind his head as he used his other arm to stroke his hand against Nicole's fur. A genuine soft smile appearing on his features.

* * *

 **And there we go. Hope you all enjoyed this small one-shot.**

 **(Edit) Corrected a typo thanks to one of the guests who reviewed.**

 **I decided relate the story to a quote "Curiosity killed the cat" Since Nicole is pretty much a species from a family of wild cats.**

 **I know this sounds a bit silly, but please if you want to review please have it in English. it's just really hard for me to read people's thoughts on the story if I can't understand something that's not in my language. Google Translate refuses to be my friend, sometimes.**

 **But thank you again for reading this, please leave a review to tell me your thoughts about the story.**

 **See you all soon. ^^**

 **\- Wolf**


End file.
